Momentos nunca vistos
by L.Mistika
Summary: Serie de drabbles de 375 palabras de temática SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Estar atrapada en Storybrooke no le había pesado tanto desde que Henry entró a su vida. Bien es cierto que le hubiese gustado llevarlo de viaje, a parques de atracciones, ¿cómo sería volar en un avión? Quizás nunca pudiera experimentarlo. Aunque teniendo a Emma Swan a su lado empezaba a pensar que todo era posible. Tanto y tanto potencial desperdiciado… o no. Porque si hay algo que jamás imaginé es estar con una pamela y un sensualísimo bikini en la cubierta de un yate en medio del lago de la ciudad. Muchas veces me había arrepentido de enseñar magia a la sheriff, con sus bromas pesadas, repitiendo trucos de novatos y siendo más insoportable que de costumbre. Pero tengo que ser sincera, este margarita sabe a gloria y más en un día como hoy, no es que Maine sea el lugar más soleado del mundo. Debo claudicar, Emma cuando quiere, sabe muy bien cómo hacer las cosas. Por ejemplo pasar de convocar tazas de chocolate con canela, a ropa interior, garras de oso y más recientemente, el yate que compró con la tarjeta de crédito que me robó sin que me diera cuenta. Podrá ser _hija de sus padres_, pero ese arte para el delito… Estaba a dos sorbos de perdonarla. Y lo peor es que ella lo sabía. Sabía que yo deseaba viajar lejos. Sabía que me encanta el lujo. Sabía que aunque antaño no quisiera ser reina, me había acostumbrado demasiado al glamur. Maldita Emma Swan. Lo tenía todo calculado. En medio de la nada, abandonada al vaivén del agua, la escucho nadar de nuevo al yate. Desde el sillón donde estoy sentada puedo ver cómo sube por las escaleras de nuevo a bordo y escurre su larga y rubia melena. Tiene las mejillas un poco quemadas del sol, pero toda ella derrocha libertad. En el momento en que sus ojos se clavan en los míos noto todo mi cuerpo incinerarse. Dejo el margarita apoyado en la mesita y con el dedo le digo que se acerque. Su sonrisa es insoportablemente deslumbrante, se sabe ganadora. Sabe que ya no puedo tenerla lejos mucho tiempo. Sabe que no puedo enfadarme con ella como al principio. Sabe que estoy totalmente rendida a su corazón.

...


	2. Chapter 2

No había nada más aburrido que la Química, ni siquiera las prácticas en laboratorios la salvaban. Pero Regina es Regina y todo lo que hace es perfecto y sensual, sensualmente perfecto, perfectamente sensual. Tan malvada y tan bondadosa, con el corazón más resistente. Se mueve preparando pociones como nadie. Mi Hermione particular pero infinitamente más sexy y arrebatadora. No hay comparación. Es una diosa terrenal, tan correcta siempre y tan perfecta. Me pierdo en su expresión concentrada, en los músculos machacando o removiendo líquidos, cómo mueve esos dedos con total maestría, todo medido, calculado al milímetro. Cuando la poción para recordar la memoria falla y veo estrellarse el frasco contra la pared noto que mi alma también se hace añicos al verla tan dolida, frustrada y decepcionada. Tomo una de sus manos y la aprieto suavemente. La miro fijamente a los ojos y veo que lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar debilidad. Y entonces hace lo que menos esperé que hiciera: me atrae hacia su cuerpo y me abraza como si su vida dependiera de eso. De repente es como si el reloj del campanario se hubiera vuelto a detener. Abrazadas siento que el tiempo se para mientras todo mi interior estalla. Su piel es tan suave y cálida y huele tan perversamente bien que me tele transporta de golpe al paraíso. Noto que se relaja y se tranquiliza, le acaricio el pelo y se apoya totalmente en mí. Su respiración hace que la piel se me erice por completo y las piernas se me vuelven gelatina. Debería separarla de mí antes de cometer alguna locura. Debería quitar las manos de su espalda antes de no poder evitar colar mis manos por debajo de su blusa tras quitarle la chaqueta. Cierro los ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa, de evadirme, pero sus labios acariciando mi cuello y besando mi barbilla son la tortura que hace que pierda definitivamente el control.

...


	3. Chapter 3

La magia siempre conlleva un precio. El amor es la magia más poderosa de todas. Un beso de amor verdadero puede romper cualquier maldición. La magia es deseo. Lo más irónico de todo, es que la Salvadora cuyo amor verdadero pareciera ser Baelfire y cuyo producto es mi nieto Henry, el auténtico creyente, estuviera enamorada de la Reina Malvada. Si bien es cierto que los años separado de mi hijo no me dan derecho a juzgar o no sus relaciones, siento ganas de arrancarle la piel a Emma, esa piel con la que Regina hace lo que quiere noche y día. Supongo que Bae perdió su oportunidad. Todo el mundo parece estar experimentando una ceguera auto infligida ante este par. Son tan obvias… Y nadie parece percibirlo. Sus respectivos affairs con el piratucho y el _noble_ Hood han resultado ser nada más que fuegos artificiales. Impresionantes, poderosos, bellos durante un instante, hasta que desaparece el humo. No hay más que ver cómo se miran, cómo tratan de callar lo que sus ojos gritan hasta dejarme sordo. Puede que predecir el futuro sea muy complicado e incluso a mí se me han escapado detalles en todos estos años, y que la más mínima alteración puede cambiar por completo lo escrito. Que maldigan mil veces mi nombre si esas relaciones no estaban destinadas a fenecer, es algo que se podría adivinar con facilidad. Sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que pese a todo soy El Oscuro y yo queridas… yo lo sé todo y necesitarán algo más que esa patética farsa para engañarme; estoy seguro de que pueden hacerlo mucho, mucho mejor. Un corazón ennegrecido solo puede volverse más y más oscuro, si lo sabré yo… pero parece que este sea el inicio de su final feliz. Aunque como bien es sabido en el Bosque Encantado, todo final feliz tiene un camino lleno de amenazas escondidas tras cualquier esquina. ¿Qué harás entonces Regina cuando estés a punto de volver a perderlo todo? ¿Seguirás siendo una heroína o la oscuridad volverá a adueñarse de tu corazón? Sonríe mientras puedas, permítete ser feliz, vive tu cuento de hadas, sé la reina que nunca pudiste ser. Porque el frío es implacable, mi querida alumna y cuando llegue, no tendrá piedad.


	4. Chapter 4

No sé de qué estaba hecha la tinta del rotulador que había dejado todos estos garabatos y dibujos inconexos en mi cuerpo, pero me está costando un gran trabajo quitármela. Froto y froto y tengo el suelo de la bañera teñido de negro. Aun con todo, seguían quedando restos en mi enrojecida piel. Nunca más aceptaría los espontáneos arrebatos de Emma. Nunca. En realidad la culpa es mía, siendo sincera, precisamente por estar media borracha y no haber parado a la sheriff cuando quiso mostrarme sus aptitudes plásticas tomándome como lienzo. Realmente no podía ser más torpe y desatalentada para esos artísticos menesteres. Debería haber recordado lo perjudicial que es el alcohol, también. He quitado garabatos, corazones que no parecían corazones, frases que rozaban la vulgaridad y dibujos de lo que intuía debían ser animales. Tengo la piel ultra sensible y arañada pero al fin libre de marcas, salvo una. Una que realmente había evitado borrar lo máximo posible, pero que sabía que no podía dejar, se vería prácticamente con cualquiera de mis vestidos y alguna que otra blusa. No sería una obra de Van Gogh, Tiziano, Monet, Caravaggio o cualquier otro gran artista, pero durante un segundo creo que podía dejar esa promesa para siempre en mi piel: E x R. Acaricio las letras escritas en mi pecho, más o menos a la altura de mi corazón. Era realmente la única vez en toda la noche que había prestado atención a lo que hacía Emma con ese objeto. Si cerraba los ojos podía rememorar el olor del rotulador, la habitación iluminada por la Luna y las velas a punto de extinguirse, su cara sonrojada y su pelo desordenado, su frente contraída por la concentración, la mezcla de travesura y decisión en sus ojos, la boca ligeramente entre abierta; ella en su más pura expresión, a centímetros de mi cuerpo, dando ese toque final a su obra. Me siento absurdamente alegre, demasiado feliz como para ser sano o quizás es que he perdido la costumbre de ser feliz. Puede ser que haya olvidado que me podía sentir así de libre y tranquila. Quizás no hacían falta marcas en la piel. Ella había tatuado esa promesa en su corazón. Emma y Regina, juntas para siempre jamás.


	5. Chapter 5

Adoro los días en que hace buen tiempo en Storybrooke y puedo sentarme a leer comics en el jardín de casa. Días como este en el que puedo estar con una camiseta y unos shorts holgazaneando bajo el manzano de mamá. He pasado muchas cosas en los últimos cuatro años, muchas más cosas que los otros niños del Bosque Encantado incluso sin haber nacido allí. Es la parte que me toca por ser el auténtico creyente y que mi familia incorporare el lote completo de héroes de los cuentos de hadas. Quizás lo más asombroso de todo no fuera haber vencido a Peter Pan, a la Bruja Malvada del Oeste y otras tantas aventuras que hemos vivido, si no el suceso que aún me cuesta asimilar. En este momento me viene a la mente cómo mamá Emma había conseguido que los abuelos volvieran a enamorarse y no alterar el futuro. Salvando el asunto de Marian claro, al final ella y Hood retomaron su matrimonio y son muy felices. Mamá Regina estuvo destrozada por un tiempo y temí que volviera a caer en la oscuridad después de todo lo que había luchado por volver a ser buena. En ese tiempo se sentí muy decepcionado y enfadado con mamá Emma, aunque supiera los nobles motivos por los que la salvó y que además, nadie podía saber de quién se trataba. Aunque es verdad que los actos siempre traen consecuencias. A estas alturas me sé el libro de los cuentos de hadas de memoria, sobre todo la frase que Killian le dijo a mamá: no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de ver a sus padres enamorarse. Así que es normal que ella se emocionara, los abuelos se quieren de la forma más hermosa que existe. Yo he visto a mis madres odiarse y amenazarse, luchar entre ellas por quedarse conmigo, salvar la vida de la otra varias veces, luchar pero para recuperarme y salvar la ciudad, empezar a hacerse amigas, volver a pelear y odiarse para finalmente que ahora seamos tres en casa. Por norma general, los hijos no tienen la oportunidad de vivir el romance de sus padres. Por eso yo soy el chico más afortunado del mundo y lo que ellas tienen es amor verdadero.


	6. Chapter 6

Debo resignarme. Es lo correcto. Lo que hay que hacer. No puedo dejar Storybrooke a merced de esa nueva maldición. Para esas cosas estaba la Salvadora, ¿no? Sin embargo, por la vida que estaba dejando atrás en Nueva York, todo lo que siempre había anhelado desde niña, esa vida de ensueño había explotado como un globo. Fue bonito mientras duró. Tenía a Henry dormido en la parte de atrás y a Hook sumido en sus pensamientos a mi lado, pero lo prefería, realmente no me apetecían charlas de ninguna clase o tema. En cuanto vi el letrero de entrada al pueblo fue como llegar por primera vez. El pueblo aparentemente seguía igual, con los mismos edificios, calles, decoración y todo envuelto en esa tranquilidad aburrida tan característica. Salvo cuando el/la malo/a de turno amenaza el lugar, por supuesto. Estaba tan nerviosa que estaba apretando el volante del coche con demasiada fuerza y mi estómago estaba siendo atacado por una acidez insoportable. Es lo que debía hacer, no podía dejar que nadie saliera herido. Y con ese pensamiento aparqué enfrente del apartamento de sus padres. A la mañana siguiente estábamos todos desayunando en Granny's como si nada hubiera pasado, salvo que nadie tenía idea de qué había sucedido durante ese año. Realmente, que Mary Margaret estuviera embarazadísima me había resultado un shock total, pero realmente me alegraba por ellos, aunque tener un hermanito o hermanita en estas circunstancias era algo retorcido, demasiado para procesarlo con tan pocas de sueño. Había saludado a medio pueblo. Granny y Rubí casi me había roto las costillas y por poco no me sueltan. Por suerte pudimos evitar que Henry escuchara cualquier aspecto relativo a la magia y todos hicieron un pacto de silencio para no traumatizar a mi hijo. Pero si hay algo para lo que no me encontraba preparada era para encontrarme con Regina. Su cara de sorpresa y de dolor cuando Henry la miró de pasa sin reconocerla me atravesó como un puñal y soltando una tonta excusa fui detrás de ella. Pocas veces había visto a Regina tan vulnerable y a punto de echarse a llorar. Sabía que no mentía, ella no había lanzado la maldición. El corazón me latía rápidamente. La había echado muchísimo de menos.


End file.
